La Reina Pirata
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Arthur cansado de las restricciones de sus jefes se escapa para formar parte de la tripulación del Revenge, un barco comandando por el pirata Calicó Jack y cuyo subcapitán es alguien que nunca se esperaba encontrar en un barco pirata.


**El presente fic participa en el reto: Hetalia histórico para el foro **_**Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?**_

**Disclaimer: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen tampoco la canción en la que me basé "Anne Bonny" es de la artista Karliene. **

**Espero les guste :3 **

* * *

_Te contaré la historia de la reina pirata, una loba que reinó el Mar del Caribe con una pistola lista y una espada afilada.  
La villana, la infame Anne Bonny_

* * *

**1720**

Su barco había llegado al muelle de New Providence, en Las Bahamas. Había llegado allí junto a la Marina Real, comandada por el capitán Robert Maynard, quien era conocido por haber asesinado a Barbanegra el pirata.

_Pobre Edward Tatch. _Pensaba Arthur mientras caminaba detrás del capitán. _Tan temido y respetado, ahora sólo quedan sus historias. _

Se encontraba en Las Bahamas por encargo del Rey, tendría que quedarse en la isla por un buen tiempo para supervisar la economía del lugar y que no hubiesen altercados en las costas.

Se iban a reunir con el gobernador de la isla, Wooder Rogers. Mientras abandonaba el muelle cruzaron frente a una taberna, de la cual se escuchaba bastante alboroto en el interior. Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron con fuerza, rompiéndose parte de la madera; las causantes eran dos mujeres que reñían a puño cerrado y sus ropas ya se encontraban más que rasgadas y se veían las marcas de los golpes en su cuerpo.

—¡Señoritas cálmense!— Maynard intentó intervenir pero luego se hizo a un lado cuando una de las mujeres, una pelirroja pecosa de ojos verdes tomó un pedazo de madera y con este golpeo a su rival con tal fuerza que le sacó varios dientes.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes la pelirroja se echó a correr —¡Arrestenla!— volvió a gritar el capitán, pero ninguno de sus hombres fue capaz de seguirle el paso.

Luego se enteraron que la mujer herida era la hermana del gobernador de Jamaica, lo cual hacía a ese asunto aún más delicado. Arthur se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que había huido aquella criminal, pensando "Que mujer tan vulgar"

* * *

Los primeros días de reuniones con el gobernador fueron tediosas y aburridas. Lo único que podía alegrar al británico estando en esa isla era cuando tenía que hacer trabajo en los muelles o tomando algún descanso en tabernas cercanas. Podría decirse que entabló amistad con algunos de los marineros y dueños de barcos de aquella isla; eso lo hacía sentir bien ya que le recordaba cuando era pirata, había estado en el barco de Barbanegra por una temporada antes de que fuera reprendido por su jefe, el rey, y obligado a regresar a sus labores.

Aquella era una vida llena de emociones que él ansiaba retomar, pero sabría que eso sería demasiado difícil teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias. Representaba a un fuerte imperio en expansión, tenía que estar pendiente de todas sus colonias y de que los navíos de sus rivales, como el español o el holandés, no atacaran sus barcos. Además de que en aquella isla no se había topado con ningún hombre que tuviera la pinta de ser pirata y de encontrarlo, no sabría si lo aceptarían en su embarcación. Temiendo que reconocieran quién era realmente.

Una noche de agosto, mientras bebía con unos oficiales en una popular taberna entró uno de los hombres que trabajaba para el gobernador. Un tal James Bonny que lucía tan pálido como un fantasma —¿Alguno ha visto a mi esposa?— preguntaba a todo el que se cruzara —Anne ¿La han visto?—

Uno de los capitanes, con un gesto burlón en el rostro se levantó y le pasó un trago a James —Déjala Bonny, ella dejó de ser tu mujer… no creo que quieras enfrentarte de frente a Jack Rackham—

Todo mundo guardó silencio, James se quedó tenso y se limitó a beber. Mientras Arthur en su curiosidad terminó por preguntarle a sus acompañantes quien era el famoso Jack Rackham.

—Es un pirata muy conocido por la zona, podría decirse que domina este lado del mar. Su barco, el Revenge, siempre embarca a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur del muelle— explicó uno de sus acompañantes —Es un hombre peligroso, pero su subcapitán es más sanguinario—

Dejó la taberna cuando sus acompañantes ya estaban borrachos. Recordando lo que le habían contado tomó una decisión rápida.

_Al demonio con Maynard y el gobernador, yo quiero volver a estar en un barco. _Fue hacia el sur del muelle, donde a mitad de la noche podría escuchar risas y la música de un acordeón. Había un barco impresionante aparcado allí, el Revenge, lleno de luces y cañones a los costados; podía atreverse a compararlo con los barcos más equipados de la marina británica. Kirkland llevaba una botella de ron consigo, bebió un poco y se armó de valor para subir al barco.

La tripulación se encontraba en la cubierta celebrando su último altercado, pasándose entre ellos varias botellas y abrían barriles con más licor.

Uno de ellos notó a Arthur y lo tomó del brazo dejándolo en medio de la cubierta —¡Tenemos un polizón!—

Unos que ya estaban ebrios sacaron sus pistolas sosteniéndolas con poca destreza. Él levantó un poco sus manos, mostrando que no tenía ningún arma consigo más que la botella —Estoy buscando al capitán Jack Rackham—

Escuchó unos fuertes pasos detrás suyo —Aquí ese nombre no lo usamos, en mi barco todos me llaman capitán o Calicó Jack—

Volteó encontrándose con un hombre alto con ropas de calicó, tenía cicatrices en el rostro, cabello caro y ojos azules. —¿Qué buscar aquí muchacho?—

—Unirme a su tripulación, he escuchado varías cosas impresionantes sobre usted y su grupo— dijo extendiéndole la botella de ron.

Jack ladeó una sonrisa y tomó la botella —No tengo objeción, pero aquí quien elige a la tripulación es el pequeño ginger ¡Adam Bonny, ven aquí!—

Salto de una elevación un joven esbelto y pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y pecoso. Sus rasgos eran muy finos —¿Si, mi capitán?—

—¿Qué te parece este renacuajo?— señaló Jack a Arthur.

El británico se había molestado pero no iba a responder el insulto.

Adam se acercó a él y lo vio de cerca, inspeccionándolo sólo con la mirada —Británico, seguramente de Londres, está muy perfumado— el tono de su voz era algo extraño—Que se quede, nos hacen falta más manos y siempre se requerirá de alguien que friegue los pisos—

Jack soltó una carcajada—Llegas en buen momento, mañana partiremos a la Isla de Pinos— abrió la botella y comenzó a beber compartiéndola con Arthur.

* * *

Partieron de New Providence al día siguiente. Justo antes de que la marina hiciera su ronda de inspección por los alrededores del muelle; Arthur se había llevado casi todas sus cosas y se iba a instalando en el barco. Fue a la proa a ayudar a izar las velas y a acomodar las municiones; mientras realizaba sus tareas miraba a Calicó Jack y a Adam timoneando y hablando entre sí.

Había algo en Adam que le parecía curioso, era un chico demasiado ¿bonito? Como para estar en un barco pirata, además de que su cercanía con el capitán le parecía algo… inusual.

Jack los llamó a todos a reunirse en el centro de la cubierta —Animales zarzosos, el camino que tomaremos hacia la Isla de Pinos es uno que pocos navegantes conocen: es corto y seguramente nos toparemos con algunos otros navíos en el trayecto… no bajen la guardia nunca—

Cada vez se alejaban más de New Providence. Arthur reía para sus adentros, intentando calcular cuánto le tomaría a el gobernador Rogers percatarse de su ausencia o incluso mejor, cuánto se tardaría el Rey en enterarse de que se había escapado de nuevo.

Casi caída la tarde lograron ver un buque francés que venía en su dirección. —¡Todos a sus puestos!— exclamó Jack.

La tripulación fue preparando los cañones y cargando las pistolas. Jack llevaba dos largas espadas en manos, mientras el joven Adam estaba listo con una pistola y una espada asegurada en su cinturón.

La embarcación francesa llegó a pasar a un lado suyo, fue en ese instante en el que se dio al ataque.

—¡Cejón ven con nosotros!— Lo llamó Adam, antes de que saltara a babor del otro barco.

—¡No me llames así!— Arthur le siguió, pasándose al barco enemigo comenzó a pelear con los marinos. Los franceses eran fuertes y diestros en la pelea, pero no contaban con lo salvajes que podían llegar a ser Calicó Jack y Adam Bonny al momento de pelear.

Sus ropas terminaron manchadas de sangre y salpicaduras de agua salada; estuvo a punto de caer del barco en una ocasión, de no ser porque Adam lo sujetó del brazo y lo ayudó a subir nuevamente.

Con los cañones rugiendo y las pistolas desenfundadas la tripulación fue devastando el galeón sin piedad.

Ataron a los sobrevivientes al mástil y saquearon el barco, llevándose las provisiones, el Oro y todas las cosas de valor que había allí.

_A la rana no le agradará enterarse de lo que le paso a uno de sus barcos. _Decía Kirkland para sus adentros mientras volvía al Revenge con el resto.

Guardaron el botín y siguieron su marcha hasta la Isla de Pinos. Esa noche celebraron su atraco, bebieron y rieron sin parar —Bonny ¿quieres un poco de coñac?— le ofreció Arthur. Sin querer le había golpeado el vientre, sintiendo algo duro e inusual debajo de la ropa de aquel chico.

—No estoy de humor para beber, volveré a mi habitación— dijo el pelirrojo pecoso. Cubriendo su boca como si quisiera contener las náuseas.

* * *

Fue un viaje corto, les tomó unos cuantos días llegar a la Isla pero al desembarcar allí la tripulación parecía más que satisfecha. Se dividieron el botín, teniendo la libertad de gastarlo en lo que se les viniera en gana; la mayoría fue a un burdel para buscar alcohol y mujeres, Arthur iba a unirse a ellos pero notó algo que llamaba su atención: Calicó Jack y Adam se iban en otra dirección, buscando estar solos se internaron en la pequeña ciudadela de la isla hasta que llegó a perderlos de vista.

Habían acordado que se quedarían una semana en esa isla para reponer y conseguir más provisiones, a Arthur y a otros dos marineros les habían encomendado la compra de armas y ropa para todos.

Todas las tardes mientras sus compañeros buscaban la compañía de mujeres de la vida nocturna, él regresaba al barco y descansaba allí. No tenía un camarote propio, pero apreciaba esos momentos en los que tenía cierta soledad; empleaba ese tiempo para escribir cartas, le enviaría una a Alfred para avisarle que estaba bien, claro que la tuvo que firmar con otro nombre para que su carta no fuera interceptada por alguien que trabajara para su Rey. Alfred había crecido mucho últimamente, recordó que la última vez que lo vio ya tenía la estatura de un adolescente… en cierta manera le enorgullecía, pero a la vez le preocupaba que estuviera creciendo tan rápido.

Terminó de escribir la carta y la guardó en un sobre. La llevaría de inmediato al correo, salió de nuevo del barco y caminó por las pequeñas calles de la isla.

Apenas el sol comenzaba a ocultarse llegó donde dejaba el correo y vio allí caminando a Jack y a una mujer pelirroja… creyó reconocerla, era la misma mujer que había ocasionado aquel incidente con la hermana del gobernador.

—¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?— hizo como si no los hubiera visto y siguió su propio camino. No descartó la idea de que el capitán estuviera haciendo lo mismo que el resto de sus compañeros al buscar mujeres con las cuales pasar una noche o dos, la pelirroja era en verdad bella y parecía ver al capitán con verdadero cariño.

Compró algo de comer antes de regresar al barco, está sería la última noche antes de volver al mar.

—¿Estás segura de que estás en condiciones para seguir, Anne?— escuchó al capitán decirle a la pelirroja.

—Me siento fuerte a pesar de lo ocurrido— dijo la mujer con voz firme —Al no cargar con esto ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi seguridad del todo—

Arthur volvió a subir al barco para descansar, sintiendo que no debió escuchar esa conversación. Recordó al miserable James Bonny de New Providence entrando en la taberna en busca de su esposa, al otro marino burlándose de él ya que la mujer había elegido a un pirata por sobre él. Y la esposa fugada había aparecido en la isla, supuso que aquel era el interés de Jack por venir a este lugar… para encontrarse con su bella amante.

—Creo que no quería que nadie lo juzgará— rio para sus adentros al imaginarse a su capitán tan dispuesto a dar su todo por amor. La imagen de la mujer volvió a su mente, aunque en un principio le pareció vulgar tenía que admitir que aquel atractivo hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía… esos cabellos pelirrojos, pecas y la fisonomía tan fina sólo la había visto en las mujeres irlandesas y también un poco en el joven Adam Bonny.

_Adam Bonny… James Bonny, deben estar relacionados de alguna forma, supongo. _

* * *

La tripulación volvía al barco para preparar todo para volver a surcar el mar. Cargaban cosas de un lado a otro, habían conseguido todas las Armas que les había encargado Jack además de la ropa que en ese momento se estaban repartiendo. Había unas piezas bastante pequeñas como para que cualquiera de la tripulación pudiera caber en ellas sin romperlas —Esas dáselas a Adam, seguro el si entrara en ellas—

—Vuelvo en seguida— Arthur tomó la ropa y se dirigió al camarote del subcapitán. Encontró la puerta entreabierta así que sólo la terminó de abrir sin producir mucho ruido.

El chico pelirrojo estaba mirando hacia la ventana mientras se desabrochaba el grueso saco que siempre cargaba puesto. Era de una tela tan pesada y gruesa que escondía todo su cuerpo; el abrigo cayó en el suelo y dejó a la vista una camisa ligera y blanca, de esta cayeron varias vendas y algo sobresalía de la camisa.

A Arthur se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, intentó no hacer ruido alguno. Él captó una mirada de su pecho desnudo… Era el pecho de una mujer.

Se dio cuenta por fin de su presencia y gritó al verle —¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Largo!—

Arthur soltó la ropa y se hizo a un lado, escuchando como varios de sus compañeros se acercaban a ver qué sucedía.

—Adam ¿que ocurre?— Jack apartó a todos y vio también el pecho de su subcapitán.

—¿Una mujer?

—Capitán ¿que hace una mujer en el barco?

—Es de mala suerte tener mujeres en los barcos.

La pelirroja apretó los puños contra el mango de su espada mientras se hacía más evidente su molestia. Se levantó, haciendo a un lado a todos los presentes subió a la cubierta donde estaba el resto de la tripulación, quienes se sorprendieron a descubrir también que Adam Bonny en realidad era una mujer.

Levantó su espada, blandiéndola frente a ellos —He estado con ustedes desde hace meses, han acatado mis órdenes y me han confiado sus vidas. Nos hemos dedicado a lo mismo, compartimos el Revenge como nuestro hogar… el que sea mujer no me quita el hecho de que he sido una de las mejores piratas de este mar—

Los hombres no se atrevían a mirarla directamente; ella mostró con orgullo su pecho femenino —He sido fuerte y he peleado junto a cada uno, Jack me ha tenido con ustedes y él es su capitán al que deben obedecer—

Calicó Jack sonreirá, parándose junto a ella.

—Ahora… si alguien tiene alguna objeción para que yo no esté aquí que hable e intente lanzarme por la plancha ¡Vamos perros! ¿quién se atreverá a lanzarme fuera del barco?— exclamó con toda la fuerza que podía dar su voz.

Nadie se atrevió a poner peros, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo no querían arriesgarse a acabar apaleados por aquella mujer que como pirata tenía una fama de ser sanguinaria y que no medía su fuerza a la hora de pelear.

Anne colocó el filo de su espada contra el cuello de Arthur, sin cortarle, pero sí presionando la piel un poco —No te atrevas a entrar en mi camarote de nuevo— alejó el arma y ella regresó a sus aposentos.

Calicó Jack golpeó la cabeza de Arthur —No tienes del todo lo culpa, yo sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían— sonrió, mostrando sus grandes dientes y su sonrisa burlona —No desobedezcas sus órdenes o la próxima espada en tu cuello será la mía—

Kirkland soltó un quejido antes de volver a sus labores. Luego de un largo rato volvió a aparecer Anne, ya no escondía su cabellera pelirroja ni su pecho femenino, usaba ropa de varón pero sus rasgos femeninos aún resaltaban más que nada.

Su siguiente destino aún no lo habían planeado, pero mientras el viento fuera favorable el barco llegaría lejos. Su capitana marcó el camino hacia estribor, recorrerían el resto de las islas del Caribe y asaltarían todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

* * *

_Este era el siglo XVIII, donde los hombres hacen cuchillos y las mujeres se hacen esposas. Así que Anne se disfrazó para ser un sanguinario pirata.  
Oh, ella saqueó, asesinó y asaltó el mar. Con cañones rugiendo y pistolas desenfundadas ella devastó galeones sin piedad.  
Entonces un compañero pirata captó una mirada de su pecho desnudo. El pecho de una mujer. Así que ella sostuvo su machete y se levantó para ser Anne la Reina Pirata._

Continuará...


End file.
